


Beautiful Blues

by 180cm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, farmer jaehyun, kid chenle, yuwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/180cm/pseuds/180cm
Summary: “It’s truly beautiful here,” Doyoung said, gazing at the bright sky above him, something tugging in his chest as he said his next words. “I can’t imagine a better place to fall in love.”





	Beautiful Blues

**Author's Note:**

> title is from dangerous blues by the young veins 
> 
> a big thanks to the promoter for such a great prompt I hope this is close to what you were imagining when you submitted the prompt :) 
> 
> also thanks to [nina](https://twitter.com/iceice_ty) for some late beta-ing 
> 
> happy reading!

“It’s truly beautiful here,” Doyoung said, gazing at the bright sky above him, something tugging in his chest as he said his next words. “I can’t imagine a better place to fall in love.” 

[Less dramatic: Doyoung is forced to go on a writing retreat in an unknown village where he meets farmer Jaehyun] 

Doyoung was content; he was living the life. Or at least a life that he was happy with. 

Every day consisted of three whole meals and enough social interaction to keep his mind at ease. What more could people want from him? Sure, he barely got any work done but he had a system to keep himself sane and it worked, everyone was happy. 

Everyone but his editor and the publishing house who were constantly on him about his deadlines, most of which he missed but _whatever, mental health first!_

It was this particular unhappiness in his editor’s life that practically evicted him from his comfortable life and into the back of Johnny’s black Prius on the way to some fancy countryside resort with nothing but a bag of clothes—which Johnny had quickly packed for him before waking him up at the ass crack of dawn in a hurry—a couple of his notebooks that contained details of his made-up world and his very important laptop which Johnny made him take out and write as he drove out of the city. 

The door slammed hard and loud behind him as Johnny climbed into the backseat to sit beside Doyoung. 

He didn’t say anything for a few moments but Doyoung could feel him radiating with annoyance and finally slammed his laptop shut, turning to look at Johnny with angry eyes. “What?” he spits out menacingly. 

Johnny chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he avoided Doyoung’s eyes. “So,” he started. “Turns out someone made a mistake and, um,” he hesitated, trying to think of what to say next. 

He looked up at Doyoung, his eyes piercing holes in his soul. “There was a mix up with the resort and—“ 

“I don’t really care where I'm staying, Johnny,” Doyoung stated, cutting him off. Johnny released a sigh of relief but his shoulders were still tense. “Just get me out of here as soon as you can!” he pleaded with his manager. 

Johnny gave him a knowing look. “You know I can’t do anything until you finish your manuscript,” he said sympathetically, placing a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. 

Doyoung groaned in response. With that, Johnny exited the car again, taking out Doyoung’s small suitcase of clothes and placing it at the side of the pavement for Doyoung. 

He opened the door and Doyoung stepped out, head down and focused on trying to connect to the wifi at the resort—well, Johnny said there was no resort so, he was trying to connect to the wifi wherever he was now. 

“Okay, so,” Johnny started, handing Doyoung his backpack. “I can’t stay, senior management wants me back by morning for management training,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “But someone is going to come and meet you here any minute now so don’t go anywhere!” 

Doyoung nodded, still focused on getting his phone to connect to something. 

Johnny glanced at his watch and cursed. “I gotta go, I’ll call you when I get back to check up on you.” And with that, he got back in his Prius and drove off. Doyoung waved after him absentmindedly, attention still on his phone, making millennials all over the world proud. 

After trying for the fifth time to get his phone back online—he was saving his data—he finally looked up, taking in the scenery in front of him and— 

_What the fuck?!_

Doyoung spun in a circle, looking in every direction but he couldn’t spot a single building. Acres of land stretched in front of him, the grass behind his suitcase coming up to his knees. He took out his phone, frantically dialing Johnny’s number, who, of course, didn’t pick up. 

He sank down to the ground, sitting next to his suitcase and stared straight ahead at the horizon, cursing himself for being so stupid. 

Resigned, he stretched out his legs and took out his phone, drafting a long, angry email to Johnny and his editor to pass the time. 

Just as Johnny had said, 15 ministers later, a rusty red pickup truck pulled up in front of him. Out of the window, a fair-skinned man with deep brown hair that sparkled under the glow of the sunset, and looking not much older than Doyoung himself, turned to address Doyoung. In his outstretched hand was a piece of paper that he quickly scanned before speaking. 

“Are you Kim Doyoung?” he asked, eyebrow raised in question. 

Doyoung took a deep breath as he nodded and hauled himself up to stand before the truck. “Yeah, that’s me,” he said, extending his hand for the seated man to shake. 

The man took Doyoung’s hand in his own, shaking it in greeting as he jerked his head at something behind Doyoung. 

“My name is Kun,” he said, and then his eyes landed on the suitcase that stood next to the tall grass.“Is that all your luggage?” 

Doyoung nodded. 

“Right then,” Kun said, getting out of his truck and walking towards the suitcase. 

Doyoung watched as he lugged the suitcase to the back of his truck and heaved it up onto the back. Kun had a straw sun hat hanging from his neck and making a terrible scratching sound as it rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. Doyoung winched in discomfort as Kun walked past him and got back into his truck.

◐

Doyoung sighed. He stood in the middle of the small room in Kun’s house, the small window emitting very little light and casting an orange glow on the bare room.

He dropped his backpack next to the small dresser and brought over his suitcase to start unpacking. 

An hour later, Doyoung was slumped against the dresser, legs stretched in front of him as he grabbed his backpack to get his laptop out; he figured he might as well start working so that he can get out of here faster. Just as he unzipped the black bag, there was a knock at his door quickly followed by a head poking into the room. 

“Dinner is ready,” Kun announced, opening the door further. 

Doyoung didn’t feel like socialising with a bunch of strangers. He was beat and just wanted to get some work done. 

“I’m not really hungry but thank you,” he said. 

Kun’s mouth opened to protest his decision but the words never made it out of his mouth as Doyoung’s stomach let out an angry sound, betraying his words. Kun raised his eyebrow accusingly. Doyoung sighed and rolled his eyes, putting his backpack aside and getting up to follow Kun out of the room. 

Dinner was thankfully uneventful. Doyoung met Kun’s grandparents, who described in detail the lives of all the villagers while they ate.   
After dinner—and honeydew melons for dessert which Kun’s grandmother insisted he have—Doyoung retired to his small rooms and collapsed on the already made bed that he didn’t think to question at the time. 

The next morning Doyoung rose to a light tapping against his window. Dragging himself out of bed, he walked over to the window as a shadow moved at the side, slowly he slid the doors apart. Light flooded into the room, he squinted and raised a hand to cover his eyes from the bright light. Now that the window was open, the tapping had ceased. Doyoung dropped his hand as he looked into the front yard, surveying the empty field in front of Kun’s house. 

He noticed a giant table set up to the side, little plates and bowls of soup scattered on top. There was shuffling sounds coming from the right followed shortly by Kun’s rushed whisper. 

“ _Chenle!_ ” he hissed and it was then that Doyoung looked down at his feet to see a small boy clutching a dinosaur plushie and looking up at him with wide eyes. He whipped his head to look at Kun as he approached and promptly ran to hide behind his legs when he stood in front of Doyoung, an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m so sorry,” He started, reaching a hand down to pet at the boy’s—Chenle’s—head while his other hand held onto a plate of egg rolls. “Did he wake you?” 

At that Chenle’s hands closed tighter around Kun’s pants, he was still looking at Doyoung with wide, curious eyes. 

Doyoung shook his head, looking around for something to wear so he could step outside and help Kun. noticing his lack of footwear, Kun sprung into action, ,momentarily freeing himself from Chenle’s grasp and setting the plate down on the table. 

“Why don’t you wash up and I’ll get you something to wear so you can join us for breakfast, yeah?” Kun asked, walking back to him. 

Doyoung nodded and without another word Kun was off to get the rest of the food, Chenle waddling closely behind him and throwing curious looks over his shoulder at Doyoung until they turned the corner. 

Breakfast was similar to the previous night’s dinner, except everyone seemed more awake and there were a few new additions to the table; the first being Chenle who Kun informed him was his sister’s son but he was taking care of him. Kun didn’t say why. 

The other additions were a perky high school kid named Jaemin and a recent university graduate named Jungwoo, who had sighed at the mention of university which earned a groan from everyone at the table, Doyoung even saw little Chenle roll his eyes. 

“If you don’t shut up about that damn commute, boy,” Grandma Qian threatened, reaching over to grab her shoe but aborting the mission when Jungwoo raised his hands in defeat. 

Jaemin left for school shortly after, stealing some cash from Jungwoo while he wasn’t looking. Jungwoo stayed. 

When the table was cleared of the breakfast dishes and Grandparents Qian had headed out for their morning walk, Jungwoo sprawled out onto the big table and Chenle immediately rushed over to him, laying across his middle as Jungwoo squirmed under him. 

Doyoung laughed lightly at the side unfolding in front of him, Jungwoo repeatedly getting attacked by the small child but not minding one bit. 

Jungwoo was pretty, Doyoung observed. His features soft and skin unmarred by the harsh sunlight that shrouded every inch of the village. His lips, the same shade of pink that adorned his flushed cheeks, parted in a half laugh as Chenle slammed down on him once more. His silky brown locks that covered his forehead bounced up and down as his entire body shook in laughter. 

“Hey, Jungwoo,” Jungwoo turned his head to look at him, Chenle pausing his assaults at the sound of his voice. “What are you doing later?” Doyoung thought he might as well have some fun while he’s here. 

Chenle has warmed up to Doyoung—once Jungwoo had allowed Doyoung to replace him as Chenle’s assault cushion of course. They had spent most of the morning playing with the kids until his nap time after lunch. 

Doyoung sat on the bench thing outside his room swinging his legs lazily until Jungwoo returned from tucking Chenle in for his nap and taking a seat next to him. 

“So—” Doyoung began but was cut off before he could get another word out. 

“I have a boyfriend,” he said hurriedly. 

Doyoung stared at him, lost. 

_Oh._

Doyoung’s face contorted into what he hoped showed an apologetic look but knew it was a mix of embarrassment and disappointment. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jungwoo started, increasing Doyoung’s embarrassment. “I just thought I should let you know so I didn’t lead you on.” 

Doyoung wished Chenle would wake up and save him from this conversation. 

“Honestly, I’m flattered, I really am,” he continued. “But I had to tell you before y—” 

“It’s okay!” Doyoung half yelled to shut him up, now looking anywhere but at Jungwoo. “Please,” he continued. “Let’s just pretend that didn’t happen,” He looked into Jungwoo’s eyes, pleading for the boy to drop it. 

Jungwoo nodded and they sat in a slightly awkward silence for the next ten minutes, Doyoung fiddling with a loose strand in his jeans as Jungwoo occupied himself with his phone, no doubt telling his boyfriend of Doyoung’s major fuck up. 

“So,” Jungwoo said eventually, putting his phone away and turning to face Doyoung. “What do you do?” 

Doyoung smiled at the question, glad the air of awkwardness was starting to fade a little. 

“I’m a writer,” he said proudly but also with a hint of bitterness due to his current situation. 

Jungwoo’s eyes lit up and he looked as though he was about to say something but decided against it, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

Doyoung raised his eyebrows in question. 

Jungwoo gulped as he said, “My boyfriend is a writer.” 

Doyoung flushed red and turned back to face the empty field in front of Kun’s house. _Where was Kun anyway?_

He laughed nervously and scratched at his neck. “What do you do?” he asked instead, turning the attention to him. 

Jungwoo smiled and motioned to the room he had taken Chenle to put him down for his nap. When the confused look remained on Doyoung’s face, he rolled his eyes and explained further. “I look after Chenle while Kun tends to the farms,” he said. 

“Oh,” Doyoung started, “What about other work? You just graduated right?” 

Jungwoo nodded, heaving a long sigh. “I was supposed to move to the city,” he paused briefly, glancing at Doyoung. “With my boyfriend,” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, knowing this wouldn’t end anytime soon, and playfully slapped Jungwoo on the shoulder. “You said you would forget it!” 

Jungwoo mouthed a sorry before continuing his story. “Anyway, I was supposed to move in with him but our lease fell through so he’s been trying to find us a new place so I’m stuck here until he does,” 

“What about work then?” Doyoung questioned. 

Jungwoo waved a hand dismissively. “I don’t start for another few months so I’m good,” and then almost as an afterthought, he added with a serious expression, “besides he’s rich so I can just mooch off of him.” 

Doyoung laughed at that, causing Jungwoo to laugh too. They sat there talking for the next half an hour, questioning each other about each other’s lives and getting to know each other. Doyoung liked Jungwoo—even if he didn’t get to fuck him—he was a good kid and Doyoug hoped he got everything he wanted in life. 

The next few days consisted of Doyoung tagging along with Jungwoo as he took care of Chenle, giving Doyoung a tour of the village as they took him out to the fields to visit Kun. 

It was a nice place, Doyoung concluded.

◓

On his fourth day of living in the village, Doyoung remembered he was there for a reason. When Jungwoo took Chenle to visit Kun after his lunchtime nap, Doyoung had opted to stay at the house. He strolled into his room, stretching his arms out and yawning, already tired from a full morning of playing with a hyper five year old. He collapsed onto the floor, reaching over to the side to pull his backpack—abandoned that first night—closer to him. He rummaged through it, looking for his laptop so he can begin working, however, after emptying out every compartment his laptop was nowhere in site.

Doyoung got up and rushed over to his empty suitcase, looking through the pockets, hoping his laptop was there. When he still hadn’t found it after emptying out every drawer in the dresser, he kicked at the stool by his desk and let out an anguished cry, stinking down against the wall and dropping his head in his hands as he remembered the car journey to the village when he got the brilliant idea to write in the car. 

A moment later, his window was wrenched open, a concerned Kun, breathing heavily on the other side, stared at him questioningly when he slowly raised his head from his hands. 

Kun took off his shoes and stepped inside, taking a seat next to Doyoung on the floor. 

“Hey,” he said, placing a comforting hand on Doyoung’s slumped shoulder. “You okay?” 

Doyoung let out a deep breath and ran his hands over his face, letting them tangle in his hair afterwards. He shook his head. 

Kun patted his shoulder, a silent encouragement for him to continue. 

“I came here to finish my manuscript so I don’t become a fucking joke and I forgot the one thing that I needed to do that,” 

“What is it?” Kun asked softly. 

Doyoung flushed, thinking how stupid it sounds, even tjough he was justified in his outburst. “My laptop,” Doyoung went on to explain how his entire manuscript was on his internal hard drive—his backups being kept by Johnny in case he purposely deleted everything then regretted it a day later—and he was screwed. 

Kun pulled him into his side, letting him wallow in self pity for a while before he was forced to Doyoung to wash up while he made a call. 

When he came back from the bathroom, Jungwoo was sat on the bench outside his window, a sympathetic look on his face as he spotted Dooyung. 

Kun came up behind him, his hand back on Doyoung’s shoulder. “Jungwoo is going to take you over to Jaehyun’s, I’d take you myself but Chenle is sick and I don’t want him to wake up and find me gone so I need to stay,” 

Doyoung instantly felt bad. He wanted to say something, to apologise but Kun simply shook his head and he snapped his mouth shut. 

“You’ll be fine,” he said as his final words before Doyoung disappeared with Jungwoo to go to this Jaehyun’s house, unsure of why and what he was to do there. 

The walk over from Kun’s house had been mainly silent, Jungwoo has piped in occasionally to point out the different farms as they passed them. It felt like he had been walking for hours but Jungwoo informed him it had only been 20 minutes as they approached an old brown wooden house and what appeared to be a neglected stable next to it. 

Jungwoo walked straight into the house and Dooyung rolled his eyes at the forwardness of his actions. Village people, he thought as he waited for Jungwoo to notice he hadn’t followed him inside. 

When Jungwoo came back out, an ice pop now in his hand, another man exited behind him. His hair was disheveled, as if he had just woken up, and skin as pale as milk, glowing under the afternoon sun, flawless. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt as he walked down the few steps of his house, the action causing a strand of silky brown hair to fall over his eye. 

“Hey,” said the man now stood in front of Doyoung and extending a hand out for him to shake. “I’m Jaehyun, Kun told me you have some computer problems?” 

Jaehyun’s hands were soft, almost too soft for someone such as him. Doyoung didn’t know what he did but his unhelpful brain assumed he was a farmer, _like every other person in this village_. Doyoung nodded in reply, not trusting himself to speak. 

“Right then,” he said, taking his hand out of Doyoung’s grasp, much to his dismay, and motioning for Doyoung to follow him inside. “I’ll see you later, Jungwoo, thanks for bringing him over,” Jungwoo waved a hand in response and headed back in the direction they had come from. Doyoung pouted at his retreated back, apprehensive about being left alone with a stranger but followed Jaehyun into his house anyway. 

Doyoung stared at the machine, a blank expression on his face as he studied it. 

“So,” Jaehyun began. “You can come around any time you want to use it. If I’m not home, then just let yourself in, make yourself at home. There’s usually food in the fridge, so don’t be shy and eat. Is there anything else you want to know?” 

Doyoung snapped his eyes away from the computer and shook his head no at Jaehyun’s question. 

With that, Jaehyun exited the room, leaving Doyoung in the tiny room that was scattered with old books and paperwork. 

On the desk in the corner sat an old HP desktop, ready for Doyoung to use. It wasn’t anything fancy, Jaehyun had informed him upon entering the room, but it gets the job done. 

Sighing, Doyoung walked over to the desk and took a seat in front of the display. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, deliberating what to write. 

The rest of the day passed by like a breeze, Doyoung checked his emails—crafting very wordy and exhausting emails to Johnny and requesting he bring his laptop back. At dinner, Jaehyun knocked on the door lightly and when Doyoung opened the door, he was met with a bowl of soup and rice, which he ate silently while staring at a blank word document. 

Doyoung wished he could say he got some work done but, walking back to Kim’s house later that night with Jaehyun strolled beside him—he insisted on walking Doyoung back so he wouldn’t get lost—he had contributed maybe one paragraph to his manuscript. 

He sighed, glancing over at Jaehyun whose skin glowed brightly under the moonlight, eyes twinkling as they reflected the light. 

“So,” he started, trying to break the awkward silence that hung in the air between them all day. “What do you do, Jaehyun?” 

Jaehyun was startled to hear his voice, not expecting it in the slightest. “I farm,” he supplied. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Well, duh, everyone here farms,” he said. “What do you farm? What do you do when you’re not farming?” 

Jaehyun made a noise of acknowledgement, nodding as he gathered up the words to say. “I grow cabbages,” he states proudly. “Recently, I’ve gotten into strawberries too, though I’m not so good…” he trailed off, thinking about the new batch of strawberries that had become unwell. 

Doyoung was intrigued, he wanted to ask more about the cabbages and strawberries but Jaehyun wasn’t done speaking yet. 

“I guess in my spare time I like to learn more about farming, there are so many things you can grow and everything is so different!” 

Doyoung’s eyes softened at his excited speech. _That’s so sweet, he’s a nerd_ , he thought warmly. 

“Oh!” Jaehyun said suddenly, face flushing when Doyoung jumped slightly. “I’m not sure if this counts because it’s technically work but I go to the farmers market in the city every few weeks, it’s so fun, there are so many different things there—I take the kids and we have the most fun!” He said sheepishly, a bright smile plastered on his face, making a dimple visible on his cheek. 

“Farmers market?” Doyoung asked curiously. “That does sound like fun,” and then as an afterthought, he added, “I’d love to go one day,” 

“Oh you absolutely should!” Jaehyun insisted. “I’ll let you know next time I go and you can tag along!” 

Doyoung nodded in agreement, excitement taking over him at the prospect of the trip. 

They continued the rest of the walk with idle chatter, Doyoung interrogating Jaehyun about his strawberries as he pouted about his recent failures. 

When they got back to Kun’s house, Doyoung bid him goodnight with a promise of seeing him soon and thanking him again for his help and enormous hospitality. 

Jaehyun shook his head, muttering, “It’s nothing,” before disappearing around the corner as Doyoung entered his room through his window and knocked out for the night. 

(center>◑ 

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, Doyoung developing a new routine that he was actually happy with. 

He spent most of his days baby sitting with Jungwoo and writing at Jaehyun’s. He had also gotten to know both of them better; Jaehyun had even taken him out on his cabbage field after which he had tagged along to the bi monthly farmers market in a nearby city. 

He liked Jaehyun, he was objectively attractive while also smart. Doyoung was very intrigued by him which stopped him from pursuing a more casual relationship with the man and that left him looking elsewhere but not finding anything. 

(He sulked about this particular problem to Jungwoo one day who had just laughed at his expense and recalled when they had first met and Doyoung hit on him.) 

During those weeks, Doyoung had also gotten a friendly visit from Yuta who had kindly brought along his laptop and a letter from his editor demanding his next chapter which Doyoung had promptly thrown in the trash. 

Yuta didn’t stay long, however, that didn’t stop Jaemin romnbecoming infatuated with him and following him around for the two days he was in the village, demanding he take him on as an apprentice. 

Another surprise Yuta has brought along with him was the screeching screams of Jungwoo as he came over for breakfast only to see him boyfriend—Doyoung had blown up at Yuta for not telling him about his romantic development—sitting on the table feeding a hyper Chenle while the rest of the party laughed on. They had immediately ran into each other’s arms, grateful to be reunited before they disappear for half of the day until Jaemin found them after school. 

Doyoung was surprisingly really enjoying his time in the village.

◒

“How’s the manuscript coming along?” Jaehyun asked, eyes fixated on the ground as he kicked at the stones in the dirt path. Doyoung had woken up earlier that morning looking for an adventure. He had recalled to Jaehyun something about a meadow Kun told him about when they had first met and Jaehyun, being the knowledge farmer and unofficial tour guide that he is, had volunteered to take him to it.

“You haven’t come around much lately,” He inclined his head towards Doyoung when he still hadn’t responded after a few minutes only to find him looking at him blankly. He quirked an eyebrow in questioned which earned a long suffering sigh from the boy next to him. 

Doyoung threw his head back and exhaled deeply, a small smile hidden on his face. “It’s actually going well,” he announced firmly, reverting his attention back to look ahead at the narrowing path, smile growing. 

Jaehyun came to a sudden stop. Doyoung, not sensing his presence next to him anymore, stopped as well and turned his body back to look at him. Jaehyun stayed still, looking at Doyoung with an unreadable expression on his face. When Doyoung continued staring back, Jaehyun took small, tentative steps towards him until they were stood arms length apart, Jaehyun searching deep in the golden orbs of Doyoung’s eyes for… something. 

“Really?” he questioned. “You were having such a hard time with it just last week...”

Doyoung nodded and turned back to continue walking, arms swinging comically at his sides. The small smile on his face widened as he heard Jaehyun sputter over his words behind him and shuffle quickly to catch up with Doyoung. 

When he finally reached Doyoung, Jaehyun grabbed at his bicep and pulled him to a staggering stop, causing them to bump into each other. Jaehyun let go, aware that he was touching him, and cleared his throat before he started his interrogation, wanting Dooyung to elaborate, to share with him. 

Doyoung simply shrugged. “Yeah, it was pretty difficult when I started it,” he said, kicking at the dirt on the ground as he reached a hand up to rub at his neck. “But then I got the story to go in the direction I wanted it—you know that night I didn’t go back home and you found me asleep at your desk?” He lifted his head to look at Jaehyun, who nodded. “Yeah, well I made major progress that night, sorted out some plot holes, I think it’s really coming along well!” He stated excitedly before taking a step back and turning towards the path again which was now obscured by tree branches from each side growing into one another. 

Jaehyun found himself grinning beside him as they walked down the path. “That’s wonderful Doyoung!!” Jaehyun stared at him in amazement, Doyoung just sighed. 

He turned to face Jaehyun, avoiding eye contact as a blush took over his cheeks. “I’m glad it worked out. I was scared I had lost that joy when I wrote, you know, creating new characters and their worlds, it was fun but I lost it for a while, it felt like a fucking chore—especually that terrible manuscript my publishers were making me write,” he paused to roll his eyes, Jaehyun chuckled quietly, waiting for him to continue. “I guess I have you to thank for that, ” Doyoung smiled, looking deep into Jaehyun’s eyes, gratitude plastered on every inch of his face. “Thanks for talking soem sense into my stupid brain.” he concluded. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, refusing to take responsibility for Doyoung’s hard work. Instead of saying anything about Doyoung’s statement, knowing that he was ready to protest it all, Jaehyun linked his arm with Doyoung’s as they started walking again, going deeper into the mess of trees. “Come on, let’s get you to that meadow!” 

The two navigated their way through the woods, arms still interlinked as they swatted branches away from their faces. Doyoung was beginning to wonder if they’d gotten lost and a glance towards Jaehyun and his wandering eyes told him that maybe Jaehyun was thinking the same thing. 

“So, where are we?” Doyoung asked falsely intrigued, knowing that Jaehyun did not have the answer to this question. 

As expected, Jaehyun panicked about what to say, in fact, not knowing where they were headed… or where they were at the moment. “The river?” he questioned then cleared his throat of any uncertainty and tried again, “The river. It’s just through those trees, do you not hear the current?” he questioned, throwing a quick glance at Doyoung who still had amusement etched on his face. 

“Uh huh,” he replied. “I thought we were going to the meadow?” 

Jaehyun, caught off guard, stumbled over a tree root and went tumbling to the forest floor, their interlinked arms almost bringing Doyoung down with him. Doyoung couldn’t stop his laughter from coming out when he helped his friend get up off the wet ground, his first thought being to make sure the camera around Jaehyun’s neck was alright. 

He ignored the little voice in his head reminding him that he had finally referred to Jaehyun as his friend and kept walking. _That’s an overanalysis for another day_ , he told himself. 

After fifteen more minutes of walking, and two branches to the face, the two fought their way through a particularly stubborn branch and came upon— 

_Oh._

They stopped in their tracks, the stubborn branch grazing against Doyoung’s arm on it’s way back. 

Before them stood a decorated wooden bridge surrounded by different shades of green and the rush of the river’s current flowing under the mighty wooden bridge. The rays of the afternoon sun making the soil appear almost golden. 

Doyoung stared in awe at the sight in front of him, trying to take in every detail of the bridge and the hanging trees, the coursing of the river beneath it. He took tentative steps towards the elegant structure. The ground beneath his feet climbing the closer he got to the initial wooden steps leading to the bridge. He stopped short of the first step and looked to his side to ask Jaehyun a question but became confused when he saw that Jaehyun was not beside him. He turned back to look in the direction they came from and saw Jaehyun still standing at the entrance to the forest, scrutinizing the scenery in front of him with wonder. He snapped back to reality when he made eye contact with Doyoung and took staggering steps towards him. When they were face to face, Doyoung smiling at him adoringly, he started to speak, eyes wandering again. 

“My mother wrote about this bridge in her diary,” he started, “I never believed it was real— I searched for it a couple of times after I read about it but I never found it.” He glanced behind Doyoung at the bridge and started walking, brushing past Doyoung who trailed behind him. 

“She always said how beautiful it was here and how… at peace she felt when she was here, listening to the rush of the current.” he stole a glance at Doyoung over his shoulder as the other boy leaned over the side of the bridge to inspect the water below. 

“She said this is where they fell in love,” Doyoung looked up at him but Jaehyun avoided eye contact as he continued, “My parents, I mean. She wrote that they used to come here and read sometimes, there was a bench,” he stopped to survey the scene, presumably looking for said bench. Doyoung saw a wooden leg peeking out from behind a bush a few metres from the other side of the bridge and shifted to see it clearly before pointing it out to Jaehyun, who sighed happily. “She said they used to sit on that bench for hours just looking, looking at the trees, watching the sunset, even just looking at each other. It was her favourite place.” Jaehyun rested his hands on the side of the bridge and rubbed at the wood slightly, disbelievingly. “I can’t believe this place is real!” he exclaimed, dropping down to the ground and resting against one of the wooden bars. 

Doyoung followed suit to make sure Jaehyun was alright and loosened his shoulders when he caught a glimpse of the smile adorning Jaehyun’s face. 

This was the most personal thing Jaehyun had shared with him and he wasn’t quite sure how to react to it, he just knew he wanted to be there for him if Jaehyun needed him. 

“It’s truly beautiful here,” Doyoung said, gazing at the bright sky above him, something tugging in his chest as he said his next words. “I can’t imagine a better place to fall in love.” 

They sat there for a while, drinking in the atmosphere and enjoying the warm rays of the sun on their exposed skin. 

Doyoung was focused on observing some markings on one of the bars on the bridge, eyebrows furrowed in concentration when he heard a shutter go off and whipped his head to the side to shoot Jaehyun an affronted look who had taken a picture of him while he was unaware. 

Jaehyun burst into a fit of giggles and continued taking more pictures of Doyoung as he surged forwards, grabbing a hold of the camera and taking it away from Jaehyun who was now sprawled out on the bridge, still giggling. A pain, now a certain ache, shot through Doyoung’s chest as the soothing sounds of Jaehyun’s giggles took over the sounds of the coursing river. 

Jaehyun quieted suddenly, gaze fixed on something behind Doyoung and shooting upright onto his feet. Doyoung began to question his actions but Jaehyun was quick to silence him, grabbing hold of his delicate hands to pull him up. 

He stayed silent as they maneuvered through more branches, the trees now more spaced out and clearing a definite path for them. 

Finally, when there were no more path to follow, Doyoung looked up and was met with an emerald meadow adorned with a variety of yellow wildflowers. The grass reflected virescent under the setting sun which cast an orange hue over the sky. 

Doyoung glanced at Jaehyun who was smiling from ear to ear, looking out into the meadow. 

“Told you I knew where I was going,” he stated proudly. It was Doyoung’s turn to burst into a fit of laughter, the other boy looking outraged but meaning no harm as he stalked off into the field with Doyoung following closely behind him, still laughing here and there— the ache in his heart had made itself at home. 

They stayed in the meadow until sunset, Doyoung getting to know the bugs on the grass as he rolled around with the flowers while Jaehyun looked on, laughing as he snapped photograph after photograph of Doyoung smiling. 

When the pair got back to Kun’s house, everyone was gathered at the table outside Doyoung’s room; they could hear their chatter a mile away. 

Doyoung immediately lay down next to Jungwoo on the table, Jaehyun’s jacket that he’d given him while they walked back slipping off his shoulders. 

Jungwoo turned his attention to him, Yuta, who had come back to the village that morning to help Jungwoo move his stuff to their new apartment in the city, was abandoned at his other side. 

“What’s up?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and using them to discreetly gesture towards Jaehyun who had taken a seat on the other side of the table next to Kun. 

Doyoung scrunched up his face in confusion, too tired to analyse the deep, underlying implication of Jungwoo’s stare. Instead he sighed loudly, unintentionally grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Sorry,” he muttered apologetically as the group went back to their conversation, glad that this had derailed him from having to answer Jungwoo’s real question. 

Not long after, Grandma Qian scurried over to the group of boys, her arms full of ice cream. 

“Eat this,” she said, distributing the ice cream to make sure everyone got one. “It’s very hot tonight,” 

Everyone thanked her and she went back inside after a warning to not stay up too late. 

They ate their ice creams as they continued talking away into the night, trying to keep it down so Chenle wouldn’t wake up. Somewhere in the middle, Doyoung drifted off into a deep sleep, unaffected by the many eyes surrounding him. 

When he woke up the next morning, a headache making itself known straight away, he vaguely recalls someone guiding him into bed but he shook the memory out of his head as he got ready for breakfast and seeing Jungwoo—and Yuta, who is still not completely forgiven—off. 

Doyoung’s days were emptier now that Jungwoo wasn’t around. However, this worked out in his favour; he got more writing done—sending weekly updates to his editor and slowly finishing his new manuscript—and when he needed to take a break, he watched Jaehyun out on the field tending to his cabbages and attempting to rescue his poor strawberries from death. 

Doyoung would watch him fuss over the plants and secretly steal some strawberries when Jaehyun wasn’t looking. 

It was his new routine, one he didn’t see coming but was glad it had. Watching Jaehyun all those times had increased the pang in his chest, his heart beating just a little bit faster every time Jaehyun flashes his deadly smile, dimples fully on display, always.

◐

Doyoung lay on the table at Kun’s house, bored out of his mind as he waited for Jaehyun to come over. The younger man had promised him a surprise the previous day and Doyoung was getting antsy waiting.

When Jaehyun eventually strolled over, peering over Doyoung and blocking the sun from hitting his face, Doyoung immediately noticed something was different about him. 

He sat upright, squinting his eyes at Jaehyun who continued to stand, gazing at him expectantly. 

Doyoung continued his observation, looking over his every feature and scrutinising them as he looked for any differences and then— 

“You changed your hair,” he stated bluntly, a hint of confusion in his voice. 

Jaehyun smiled as he nodded in confirmation. His hair a bright shade of blond, reflecting the sun’s rays perfectly and shining like diamonds. “Yep!” He replied, smile blinding. 

“Was this your surprise?” Doyoung question, almost disappointed but not really because Jaehyun looked so good like this. 

“Nope,” he started, shaking his head from side to side. “This was just something I didn’t last minute. The surprise is waiting, lets go!” 

He didn’t wait for a response, instead grabbing ahold of Doyoung’s wrist and dragging him up and behind him. Doyoung whined as he started walking in a direction Doyoung remembered from their meadow hunt in his earlier weeks in the village. 

Sure enough, half an hour later the pair were perched on that same leaf covered bridge, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. The wood creaking at the slightest of movements. 

Neither of them were talking, they had gotten to a point where they could enjoy long periods of silence without it becoming awkward and Doyoung was thankful for that. Though he was an author, Doyoung found words hard sometimes, often not knowing what the correct thing to say was. 

After a while, however, Jaehyun seemed to be very preoccupied, almost nervous as he fidgeted endlessly with his fingers that were resting on his lap. 

Doyoung scrunched up his eyebrows, beginning to question him on his behaviour when Jaehyun looked up, his intense gaze meeting Doyoung’s curious one. 

“I like you,” Jaehyun suddenly blurted, his eyes still fixed on Doyoung’s. “I like you a lot and I know you’re not going to be here forever but I thought it was only fair for you to know, I needed you to know.” 

Doyoung was speechless, his mouth hung open as he felt his heart hammer rapidly through his chest, the sound deafening to his own ears. 

He kept looking at Jaehyun, eyes searching for something on his face, sincerity, and when he saw it, Jaehyun looked away and scurried to his feet. 

“We should go,” he said, clearing his throat. He shook his head after a beat, rethinking. “I should go,” 

Doyoung quickly sprung to his feet when Jaehyun turn to leave. 

“Jaehyun, wait!” He said, reaching forward to grab Jaehyun’s wrist to pull him back, a hopeful attempt to stop him from leaving. Jaehyun turned to face him, eyes cast down at first but then he gathered up the courage to look at Doyoung, always looking straight into his eyes. 

Doyoung stared at him for a while, breathing heavily as his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to jump out, before he leaned forward until he was inches away from Jaehyun’s face, eyes trained on his lips. He glanced up quickly, a silent question that was answered when he met Jaehyun’s awaiting gaze. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in the rest of the way and closed the remaining distance between them. 

Jaehyun’s lips were cool and soft, much softer than he was expecting, as they moved fluidly against his own. 

It was a quick kiss, brief and testing. When he pulled away, Jaehyun’s eyes were still closed as he took a deep breath in. 

Doyoung raised a tentative hand and rested it on his face, stroking a thumb lazily across his smooth cheekbone in an attempt to soothe him into opening his eyes and looking at him. 

When he eventually did, Doyoung was met with one of Jaehyun’s signature electric smiles spreading across his face, but just barely, as he waited for Doyoung to say something. 

“I like you too,” Doyoung said watching Jaehyun’s shoulders relax and the smile on his face immediately spreading. He didn’t wait for anything else, moving his other hand to Jaehyun’s face and eventually entangling it in his hair as he brought him in for another, deep kiss under the shade of the oak tree standing next to the bridge, the leaves of the lower hanging branches tickled his neck as they stumbled backwards into the wooden railing of the bridge. Jaehyun’s hands were planted firmly on his hips as they moved their mouths together, matching each other with every movement, the kiss quickly growing hot and passionate. 

They spent the rest of the day lounging on the bridge, laughing shyly when they met each other’s eyes after exchanging sickeningly sweet kisses. 

Their hands remained interlinked until they said goodnight outside Kun’s house, a little bit away from the entrance so they couldn’t be seen by the group gathered outside; they could hear Chenle screaming for food even from this far away. Doyoung pecked Jaehyun’s lips lightly with a pout on his face as Jaehyun rejected his offer of joining them for dinner, instead heading back home but not without a promise of seeing him tomorrow. 

Doyoung skipped over to the table where dinner was already served and helped himself to a hot bowl of noodle soup, the giddy smile on his face never fading. Kun kept shooting him curious looks but never questioned it. 

Jaehyun had kept his promise and seen him the next morning—bright and early and with breakfast—and most mornings after that.

◓

After their romantic development, they didn’t do anything special, Doyoung still spent most days writing in Jaehyun’s office despite having his laptop now, and he still wandered into the fields every now and then to watch Jaehyun do his thing.

The only difference was that now there was a lot more kissing involved. Doyoung often snuck up behind Jaehyun when he was busy in the greenhouse fussing over his strawberries and planted a big wet kiss on his neck just to annoy him. Jaehyun would then try to get him back and they would get distracted for a while as they made out among the strawberries. 

Doyoung knew that he had gotten attached, he was leaving soon after all, but he decided not to worry about the future. He planned to enjoy what he had at the moment and face the obstacles when they arrived at them. 

He liked Jaehyun—a lot—and he could see that he was worth whatever it would take to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this very rushed piece of work 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated :) 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/180centimetres) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markly)


End file.
